Viaje
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Y se sentía triste por su sentir, pero quien manda en el corazón...había esperanza de ser correspondido? (AU, Yaoi)
**Viaje**

 **Y se sentía triste por su sentir, pero quien manda en el corazón...había esperanza de ser correspondido?**

El viaje había sido largo, y por lo mismo su cuerpo se encontraba agotado y el clima caluroso lo hacía más agobiante.

Chicos, quiero que se agrupen de a cuatro _ ordeno el maestro que estaba a cargo del grupo, causando las quejas de los jóvenes _ sigan haciendo berrinche más nos demoramos _ expresó sin inmutarse _

Mu _ Saga se acercó al menor que se veía distraído y distante _ todo bien? _ consultó en un intento más por llamar su atención _

Que? _ Sus mejillas que tenían un carmín producido por el clima se tiñeron aún más al darse cuenta de que el peli azul le hablaba _

Que si for..._ Saga se armó de valor para decir esas palabras, pero no contaba que Dite lo adelantara_

Mu, ven vamos _ sin otras palabras más arrastró al peli lila con todo y su equipaje a la habitación, que debían compartir con Aioria y Camus _

Te adelantaron _ se burló el Kanon mientras pasaba y lo golpeaba con su maleta _

***M***

Desde que el viaje iniciará, Shaka apenas y le había hablado. Que había hecho como que para que él se portara tan distante...esperaba que esa actitud no se debiera a su sentir. Rogaba a la diosa Atena que Shaka no se hubiese enterado de ello.

Mu, quita esa cara..._ Dite, que recién salía de tomar una ducha, hablo con cierto fastidio _ si rubio idiota quiere estar en ese plan, déjalo _ chasqueo los dedos_ tienes a Saga, que esta re bueno..._ sonrió con cierta malicia _ fácil te olvidas de él, por lo menos una noche _ río ante la cara de espantó de Mu _

Ni lo escuches _ Camus que solo era un mudo oyente decidió intervenir _ ya vez que su nuez solo da para asuntos sexuales _ bufo _

Que quisiste decir?! _ Mu suspiró ante lo que era el inicio de una guerra verbal. Poniéndose de pie salio de la habitación dispuesto a darse un paseo así aclaraba su mente _

El silencio en un hotel, no era algo común pero al parecer los de arriba comprendían que necesitaba paz. Aunque el calor lo sofocaba, muy a pesar de que se metió a la ducha ni bien entro en el cuarto.

Caminando _ la profunda voz de Shaka hizo que pegara un salto de susto, y es que había salido de la nada y tan de repente.

Shaka..._ murmuro bajito, recordando de manera instantánea lo ocurrido durante los días que habían pasado en el bus que los llevará. Shaka, ignorándolo y hablando únicamente con Aioria, quien todos sabían estaba enamorado del rubio. Algo doloroso, porque a Mu no le importaba si Shaka no sentí lo mismo, o eso era lo que trataba de convencerse, solo quería seguir siendo su amigo_

El clima es muy cálido para ti, cierto _ sus mejillas se tiñeron aún más al sentir a Shaka tan cerca de él _

..._ desvío la mirada a un punto en el agua de la piscina, buscando que el de ojos azules no la viera y es que sentía que si este lo hacía se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos _

Pasa algo? _ Sus manos manipularon el rostro de Mu, buscando que lo mirara _

Tengo que..._ busco en su mente la excusa para salir de ese apuró, y allí estaba Saga como enviado por Arena a su rescate _ Saga _ una hermosa sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro, haciendo que Shaka sintiera un retorcijón en sus entrañas y que Saga sonriera emocionado _

Mu, venía a decirte que Shion a llamado a todos, quiere que nos reunamos en el restaurante del hotel _ informo sin despegar su mirada de la lila _

Vamos entonces _ sin darle importancia a la mirada de reclamó de Shaka, Mu acompaño al peli azul _

***M***

Todos de acuerdo? _ Docko sonrió con disque inocencia al ver la mueca de enfado de Shion _

Yo... _ la mirada de todos se posó en el peli lila que había hablado _ quiero quedarme en el hotel_ continuó, sin importarle mucho la mirada de descontento de sus compañeros de habitación _

Alguien, mas? _ Shion bufo al oír al pelo granate, preguntar. Que mala influencia era para los chicos, como sugería una noche de discoteca? Con tantas personas desconocidas y el alcohol _ No. Supongo entonces que solo Mu se abstiene. Bien, los quiero listos a todos a las ocho, si se retrasan se quedan _ con eso se dio por finalizada la reunión _

***M***

Mu! _ Dite se había puesto en plan convencer al peli lila _

No _ negó y se acomodó en su cama _ no tengo ganas de salir _

Por esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Dite _ Camus que se entretenía con un libro, expreso _ vamos, solo será un rato _ aporto para convencer _

Ya si no se quiere ir, déjenlo _ Aioria, chasqueo la lengua en un gesto de disgusto. Desde que se enterara de que Mu sentía algo más por el rubio, Dite nunca se fijaba donde decía las cosas, se portaba de esa manera con el _

Ya son las 7:50 pm _ anunció Camus, ignorando lo dicho por el minino _

Los veo luego _ despidió Mu a los tres antes de tirarse en su cama, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse _ que se les olvido..._ la expresión de Mu muto, de una sonrisa a perplejidad. Que hacia Shaka allí? _

No vas? _ pregunto acercándose a donde reposaba el menor _

No_ respondió sin intensión de decir mas _ no sé qué haría en un lugar así..._ agrego al ver el intento de insistir del rubio _

Y si soy yo quien te invita? _ Sus manos tomaron las pálidas de Mu, creando una combinación de las arenas del desierto y la luna _

No iré _ sentenció con desgana _ quiero aprovechar el cable _ sin más que decir deshizo el agarre y se acomodó en su cama _

Bien _ el rubio reprimió su molestia y salió de la habitación _

***M***

El siguiente destino había sido aún más caluroso, por lo que ahora se disputaba la ducha con Shura, Camus y Afrodita, los cuatro habían quedado en la misma habitación.

Iré a la piscina _ expresó antes de tomar su toalla y salir de lugar. Después de todo eran los únicos que estaban en ese hotel _

Vamos contigo! _ Shura y Camus salieron tras el de ojos lilas _

Se siente tan bien..._ al final Dite se había unido a los otros tres _

Y donde fueron los demás? _ Shura se encogió de hombros, ante la pregunta de Cam _

Mientras no molesten, está bien _ los cuatro rieron ante las palabras de Dite_

Bueno, yo me voy _ Mu se acercó a la orilla de la piscina y salió, por lo que tomando su toalla se puso en marcha a su habitación. Quería dormir un poco, aun su cuerpo resentía el viaje _

Mu! _ El peli lila se vio sorprendido por Milo, Kanon y Saga _

Chicos _ les sonrió _ regresando _ miro a los tres peli azules_

Podemos hablar? _ De la nada Shaka había salido y tomando la mano del peli lila lo llevo donde pudieran hablar sin testigos y molestias _

A hora que te pasa? _ ya en la habitación que compartía Mu, el rubio libró su muñeca _

Me cambiaste por Saga? _ reclamó, aunque su voz y expresión demostrará desinterés _

Tu iniciaste_ se mordió el labio inferior al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho _ Saga es mi amigo así como Milo y Dite _ expreso tratando de ocultar sus primeras palabras _

Y yo donde quedó. Ya no soy tu... amigo? _ pregunto con cierto temor. No quería que Mu se alejara, y si él lo había hecho era porque quería aclarar sus sentimientos, que ahora aclarados podía decir con certeza que Mu era a quien amaba. La cuestión ahora era si Mu sentía lo mismo _

Shaka yo..._ que podía decirle, no tenía disposición para hablar y menos discutir en ese momento _

Solo dime...te gusta? _ la pregunta era cruel para él y más si la respuesta era un sí, y de igual manera para Mu era desconcertante _

Si, a él miro con amor. Si, a él dedicó cada uno de mis suspiros y pensamientos. Si, por eso me dolió en el alma que me ignorara desde que el viaje iniciara _ respondió con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza, porque si Shaka entendía sus palabras y lo rechazaba, seria humillante _

..._ su cerebro se negaba a procesar lo dicho por aquella hermosa criatura de ojos lilas y cabellos del mismo color. Un ser tan hermoso físicamente y espiritualmente, que si tenía sus desplantes, que lo hacía amarlo más cada día _ ..._ sin dejar pasar más tiempo y viendo que su tarda reacción lastimaba a su Mu, rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de su amado y lo atrajo para darle un beso, suave y tierno. No espero mucho para sentir a Mu rodear su cuello y respondiera al beso_ Estas mojado... _ fueron las primeras palabras de Shaka después del beso _

Salía de la piscina _ respondió con un sonrojo, que a los ojos de un enamorado Shaka era, adorable _

Ey! Shaka!_ estaban por empezar un ósculo, cuando la voz de Shion y sus golpes a la puerta se hicieron presentes _ mejor que alejes tus manos de mi bebé o te..._ antes de que el peli verde terminara su amenaza, Mu abrió la puerta, así como estaba después de salir de la piscina, en bóxer _ ahora si te castro! _ sin dejar siquiera explicar las cosas, salto al cuello del rubio _

Bien, Shaka amaba a Mu y por ello soportaría a su histérico suegro. Ya luego cuando pudiera deshacerse del peli verde y aclarara lo sucedido, se encargaría de continuar su romance con Mu.

 *****M*****

 **PV: por el cumpleaños de mi primer amor, Mu quise...**

 **Ikki: corta la perorata... Y vamos a lo importante_**

 **PV: ignórenlo, esta de mal humor porque prefiero por mucho a Mu**

 **Ikki: el cara de niña...xp**

 **PV: yo te voy...-u-***

 **Ikki: mas acción y menos charla _ salta sobre PV, iniciándose una pelea _**

 **PV:x.x**

 **Ikki: o.#**


End file.
